dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sram
The Sram or Sram's Shadow class is an assasin class. Srams are an interesting class to play, they have a variety of spells, as well as being the only class to use Traps. Because of their odd spells, Srams are a tricky class to play. That said they can be extremely powerful, in both PvP and PvM. When placed correctley traps can cause serious harm, as well as when in close combat. However Traps are difficult to place, it's hard to line them up so a monster/oponent will activate them. Since the update team members can now see the traps the sram has placed. Characteristics The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: * Strength: All of the Sram's offensive traps deal Earth damage. As well as this Sram's also have several other Earth and Neutral spells, meaning that a Strength Sram is a very common, and very good build. * Agility: Agility increases Critical Hits, which means that spells/weapons can deal considerabley more. As well as this the Sram's Double's Agility is the same as the Sram, making an Agilty Sram's Double very good for dodge locking oponents. The other characteristics are: * Vitality: Not recommended to raise, as it can be raised easily with equipment. * Chance: Srams have no Water based spells, meaning this is a hard way to go. * Intelligence: Again, not recommended as Srams have only 1 Fire based attack. Also it has low soft caps. * Wisdom: Not recommended for Srams or most other classes. Raise with Scrolls/Equipment instead. Class spells The class spells available to members of the class are: Equipment Weapons : Srams find the Dagger to be their primary weapon of choice, which can inflict a great deal of damage in higher levels. Although the Bow deals considerably less damage than the Dagger, it is a good alternative as it can supplement the limited range of the Strength build or complement the lack of range of the Agility build. Class Set The Class Set is the Criminal Set Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build There is also a leveling guide for all classes at: * Leveling guide Training dopple The Sram Dopple can be found at the Sram Temple (-4,0). General strategy is as follows: The number one tip is to use Location if the Dopple becomes invisible. Its' not odd the dopple knows where you are. Almost all monsters have can see ,to some extent, through Invisibility. You can also control the Dopple's movement by using Mass Traps. The AI will avoid triggering traps in most cases. Sram Dopples are not hard to defeat, just control their movement with traps. The trick here is to not let them get at close range with you; level 80 and 100 Dopples can use hard hitting close range spells, so it is wise to keep your distance. Do not get too close to them, as you'll most likely get yourself killed. Unless you can deal +500 per turn when close, then thats a whole different story. You can also use Fishing Bow with 8 ap for easy kills, if you have bow skill that is. Trivia * spelled backward is Mars, referring to the Mars Bar, a chocolate candy bar. The name is an inside joke with the developers, along with the Feca and Iop classes--all three are named after food items. Category:Class